


[podfic] Rakshasi Blues

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cat, Crack, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Dean is under the influence of an insidiously evil creature.





	[podfic] Rakshasi Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rakshasi Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/121338) by [sister_wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf). 

** **

**Title: [Rakshasi Blues](http://archiveofourown.org/works/121338) **

**Author: ** ** [sister_wolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/) **

****Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)** **

****Rating:** **PG

** **Fandom:**** Supernatural

****P********airing:** **Gen

****Length:** **00:05:30

Download link: **[click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/15%20\(SPN\)%20_Rakshasi%20Blues_.mp3) **

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
